


High School Friends Forever

by SasukeUzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: :), Bad summary is bad, M/M, So yeah, This is purely to explain the thought behind a tumblr post I made 5000 years ago, Yes sakura and ino are married, and then it's like pangaea, because you always promise your friends you won't drift apart, but they're not the focus, happy graduation you graduating high school seniors!, i still love them, it's an after high school thing, rated t for language and mentions of the do, that's a nice thought, this is modern day au where Sasuke's a little shithead with a really cute boy toy, you're all separate continents and only come together every few billion years, you're doomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasukeUzumaki/pseuds/SasukeUzumaki
Summary: On the day of their high school graduation, Sasuke's friends group had made a promise to never split up. Sasuke said they would. And they did! ...because Sasuke decided to fall off the face of the Earth. One day, years after high school, the group all got friend requests from the one that drifted away.





	High School Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This sucks, I know. I'm all written out, man. I'm working on my book and let me tell you, I wrote A LOT. My hands are killing me.
> 
> One of my chat posts on Tumblr is getting popular again and I realized it has a similar situation as the compliment one, in which it's almost impossible to tell my thought process behind it.
> 
> So yes, this was slightly forced, but I want to write about stupid stuff and not people murdering fathers for two seconds, is that too much to ask?

“This is it – the moment I’ve always dreamed of.”

A tear came to Kiba’s eye.

“It’s just the end of the easy part.” Sasuke grumbled.

“What part of high school is easy?” Ino asked.

“Everything.”

The group collectively rolled their eyes.

“I expect status updates from you.” Sakura poked Sasuke lightly in the stomach.

“Yeah, I’ll try. No promises, though.”

Lee wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

“Just think – all of our lovely friends, splitting apart yet remaining together in our hearts.”

“Yeah,” Kiba agreed, “we’ll always be friends, right?”

Everyone nodded in agreement as the teachers called for the students to line up. They scrambled around in excitement.

High school graduation. The first day of the rest of their lives. Never would they be torn apart.

* * *

Except they had been.

Sure, the majority of them still kept in contact with one another – but it was nothing like high school. They had their grapevines that news of marriages, pregnancies, college graduations, all sorts of everything. They loved hearing from old friends.

Sakura turned as someone started knocking on her door. She opened it slowly.

“Kiba?” She asked incredulously.

“The one and only!” He exclaimed triumphantly.

“Oh, my god!” Sakura smiled widely as she let him in. “How have you been?”

“Alright.” Kiba sat on her couch. “I was in town for an interview, thought I’d stop by.”

“It’s great to see you!” Sakura sat beside him. “Any news?”

“Shikamaru has a kid now.”

“Shut up.”

“Yeah, he does. Never pegged him for the father type.”

“What about Neji, anything from him?”

“He’s working on his second degree.”

Sakura whistled.

“He never talks to me anymore, you know.”

“I only hear from him because Hinata tells Shino and occasionally me, depending on if I’m in the area.”

“That’s crazy.”

“Yeah,” Kiba spread his arms out on the back of the couch. “Ino?”

“She finally got that prime spot for her shop she’s always talking about.”

“Nice!” Kiba sat forward. “How’s the marriage?”

“Amazing. I love her, she’s wonderful.”

“What about Lee?”

“He’s a teacher now.”

“That’s awesome, works for him.”

Sakura nodded.

“Have you… have you heard from him, possibly?”

“The him?” Kiba asked.

“Yeah.” Sakura leaned to the side, “I mean, I knew he’d drop off the face of the Earth, but I do miss him.”

“Man, Sasuke’s not gonna tell us anything.”

“I’m worried about him.”

“Why?” Kiba leaned back again. “He’s a grown man, he’ll take care of himself.”

“We have heard literally nothing from that man since we graduated!”

“It’s been years, Sakura. Just because your old boy crush hasn’t contacted you doesn’t mean he’s dead.”

“He wasn’t a boy crush,” Sakura chided, “I was just fond of him.”

“Sure.” Kiba rolled his eyes.

“I just… want to know how he’s doing, I guess.”

Kiba chewed on his bottom lip in thought.

“I’m not sure he’d want to know how we’re doing, anyways.”

Sakura sighed.

“I suppose not. I haven’t found him online anywhere.”

“He’s the biggest recluse that occasionally comes out in public that I’ve ever met. You’re not going to find him if he doesn’t want to be found.”

Sakura supposed that was true. She frowned. She wanted to know how he was doing.

* * *

Hinata had managed to pool most of everyone together for dinner. They were all overjoyed to see the people they had heard from but hadn’t seen in years. The conversation jumped all over the place, side conversations branched off of it, nostalgia running rampant.

Sakura glanced down at her phone as it buzzed. Her eyes widened.

“Oh my shit, guys!” Sakura exclaimed loudly.

“What?” Kiba asked.

“Guess who just friended me on fucking facebook?”

Ino’s eyes went wide.

“No.”

“Yes!”

“Shut up!”

Sakura opened her phone quickly.

“I can’t believe he’s making his grand appearance now.” Sakura mumbled excitedly.

“Who?” Shikamaru asked.

“We still haven’t gotten ahold of Uchiha.”

“Ah.” Shikamaru nodded.

“He has a boy toy.” Sakura said, clearly impressed.

“A boy toy? Should I even ask at this point?” Shikamaru said flatly.

“Ooh, he’s cute.” Ino pointed at the “boy toy”.

“He hooked up? And he didn’t tell us?” Sakura complained.

“Maybe this is his way of telling us.” Neji’s eyebrow remained raised as he scrolled through Sasuke’s profile.

* * *

Sakura was determined to stalk the hell out of Sasuke when she got home. She immediately took out her lap top and plopped down on her bed. Ino lounged beside her.

“Gonna stalk your old boy crush?” Ino teased.

“He wasn’t a boy crush.” Sakura shook her head. “Besides, don’t you want to know the kind of man that reeled him in?”

“I am curious,” Ino shifted to lay on her stomach, “I wasn’t aware he was gay.”

“It was incredibly obvious, Ino.” Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Maybe I was blinded.”

Sakura frowned in thought.

“You think he acts like he has a stick us his ass, too?” Sakura asked.

“No way,” Ino pointed to Sasuke’s profile picture, “those are some big ass smiles. I’d say he took the stick out of Sasuke’s ass.”

Sakura clicked on a video.

Sasuke’s “boy toy” was sleeping soundly. The sunlight was filtering through their blinds, landing peacefully on the man’s face. A hand, presumably Sasuke’s, was stroking his blond hair. The atmosphere of the video was nice, calm, serene.

The silence was broken as the man snored. Loudly. Very, very loudly.

The hand in his hair stilled before it moved to cup his cheek.

“Why are you like this?” A voice, most definitely Sasuke’s, hissed.

The video ended.

Ino was covering her mouth with her hand. Sakura stared blankly at the video. She turned to her wife.

“Are you _crying?_ ” Sakura asked.

“It’s so fucking funny!” Ino said. “Sasuke sounded so fucking done!”

Sakura turned back to the screen.

“Oddly affectionate, too.”

“Girl,” Ino crossed her arms on the bed in front of her, “he’s obviously with the guy. Probably been dicked down by him, too. Of course, he’s affectionate.”

“You think he’s getting dicked down?” Sakura asked.

Ino pointed to the blond, “I’d let that thing dick me down, too.”

“Oh my god, Ino.” Sakura shook her head laughing.

“See if he’ll bring his boy toy to come visit.”

Sakura frowned.

“I don’t even know where he lives.”

“Tell him where we live,” Ino laid down flat, “he’ll know where to come.”

* * *

Sasuke apparently messaged as often as he would talk in high school. Short and brief, the messages were. Sakura had invited them over for Thanksgiving, something they had done in high school, but she had gotten no reply. She didn’t know if that meant no, he was ignoring her, or that he’d show up without warning.

She glanced down at her phone as it buzzed again. She squinted at message.

“Count us in!” It said, followed by, like, 50 emojis.

“Sasuke and co are joining us for Thanksgiving.” Sakura told Ino.

“Sweet!” Ino exclaimed.

“Yeah. Boy toy messaged me.”

“You know his name?” Ino asked.

“No, he messaged me on Sasuke’s account.”

“How did you know it was him, then?” Ino leaned onto Sakura’s shoulder.

Sakura showed Ino the message. Ino burst out laughing.

“Oh my god! Polar opposites!” She cackled.

“He seems cute enough.”

* * *

The whole group was now alerted to Sasuke’s – or, at least, his boy toy’s – intention of joining them for the holiday. They buzzed excitedly. Kiba was still laughing his ass off about Sasuke’s account messaging with so many emojis. His boy toy was most decidedly cheerier than their friend.

Sakura rushed to answer the door. There were only two people not currently present, and they were highly anticipated.

Sakura looked up at the blond. Apparently he was a lot taller than he seemed.

“Why, hello there.” Sakura said blankly.

“Hey.” Sasuke brushed past her.

“Hi! My name’s Naruto Uzumaki, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” He grabbed Sakura’s hand and shook it enthusiastically.

“Sakura Haruno.”

“Thanks for inviting us!” Naruto said, “I’m so excited to meet you guys! He talks about you _all the time!_ ”

“R-really?” Sakura stuttered.

“Yup!”

“Naruto.” Sasuke called from inside.

“Coming!”

Naruto smiled one last large smile at Sakura before he entered the house.

Sakura closed the door slowly. The man was high energy. She prayed Sasuke wasn’t getting dicked down by him – Sasuke was considerably smaller.

“Everyone, this is Naruto.” Sasuke gestured toward him. “Naruto, this is everyone.”

“So nice to meet everyone! Are all of their names everyone, or are you just being lazy?” Naruto quipped.

“You can go talk to them.”

“You were so excited, though!”

“You were excited?” Kiba asked, “I wasn’t sure your emotions came in that flavor.”

“I can get excited, dog boy.” Sasuke glared.

“Dog boy? Do you have a dog?!” Naruto walked up to Kiba, “Please tell me you have a dog. Preferably here.”

“Akamaru’s at home.” Kiba replied.

“Damn it.” Naruto frowned.

Ino almost spit out her drink as she joined the others.

“Holy shit, you’re huge!”

Sasuke looked at her blankly.

“Who is?”

“Your boy toy.” Ino walked up and felt Naruto’s arms. “These are nice.”

“Thank you!” Naruto smiled.

“Get off of him.” Sasuke crossed his arms.

“Are you the one getting dicked down? Because now I’m weeping for you.” Ino said.

Sasuke looked at her in utter disbelief. Naruto laughed loudly.

“How – what – why – _what the fuck, Yamanaka?”_ Sasuke shouted.

“Which one?” Ino giggled.

“What do you mean, which one?” Sasuke asked.

“I’m Yamanaka numero dos.” Sakura raised her hand.

Sasuke’s face took on a look of confusion.

“You’re gay?”

“We could ask you the same thing.” Kiba said from across the room.

“I’ve always been gay, thank you very much.” Sasuke bit back.

“That’s a size difference there.” Shikamaru noted as he, too, entered the room.

“Stop talking about it, I know we’re not the same size.” Sasuke frowned. “It happens, get over it.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, “I’m always impressed, actually. He can take a really nice pounding.”

Sasuke’s face went red.

“ _Naruto_!”

Naruto laughed again. Sasuke pouted.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Sasuke whined.

Kiba wasn’t sure he needed to know that. He took another swig of his alcohol in hopes it would wipe out his memory. Sakura and Ino were absolutely cackling. This was amazing.

* * *

They all lazed around after dinner. There wasn’t enough seating in the living room, so some of the friends took spots on the floor. They tried to catch up with each other, but the conversation took more of a “Let’s interrogate the shit out of Sasuke because he’s an asshat that only showed up now” tone.

“Where do you live?” Sakura asked.

“Not here.” Sasuke replied.

“We’re thinking about coming here, though.” Sasuke glared at Naruto. “He’s not overly fond of where we are now.”

“Dude, we miss you!” Ino said, “You should totally move back.”

“Our friends circle must mend again,” Lee said from where he was laying face first on the floor, “we said we’d never disband.”

“That’s just wholly unrealistic, though,” Sasuke said, “we graduated high school. Usually friend’s circles die after that.”

“They don’t have to, though.” Sakura looked up at Naruto. “What about you?”

“Oh, god no,” Naruto shook his head, “we dropped like flies.”

“Really? Not a single one?” Kiba asked.

“Nope.”

“Why?” Ino asked right after.

“I left Australia, they weren’t making any effort.” Naruto shrugged. “It was for the best.”

“Oh my god, you’re Australian?” Ino leaned over to see Sasuke.

“Yup! Haven’t lived there in forever, though.”

“How long have you two been together?” Shikamaru decided he might as well ask something.

“We started dating a year after graduation.” Sasuke answered.

“And got engaged last year.”

Silence. Sasuke froze in his spot. The amount of negative energy from everyone’s glare was quite unpleasant.

“Engaged, now.” Sakura’s eyes narrowed.

“Yup! Wedding’s next July.” Naruto responded happily. Sasuke elbowed him in the side.

“And you weren’t going to tell us, Sasuke?” Ino accused.

“I was. Here. Just uh…”

“He wasn’t going to tell you.” Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke – his fiancé. “That’s his “I wasn’t going to tell you but I’ll trail off making it seem like I’m trying to remember when I planned on telling you to not seem rude” talk.”

They all blinked a couple times.

“That’s not specific at all.” Shikamaru stated.

“Everything’s specific with him.” Naruto hugged Sasuke to him. “I love him.”

“Run, Sasuke. Run.”

Sasuke glared at Kiba.

“He’s fine.”

“See? I’m fine.” Naruto kissed Sasuke’s head.

“This is too weird.” Neji got up to leave.

“Bye, Neji! It was nice meeting you!” Naruto called after him.

Sakura made eye contact with Sasuke.

“You will catch these hands.” She mouthed to him.

* * *

 

 

The wedding was beautiful. Their friend Sasuke Uchiha was now Sasuke Uzumaki. Naruto was like an oversized teddy bear. He offered hugs frequently and loved to receive them. He was very affectionate – especially with Sasuke, who seemed to very much appreciate the attention.

Sakura was happy for him. A little peeved he didn’t attend her and Ino’s wedding, but hey, you can’t have everything.

Sasuke moved there with Naruto. The friends circle, despite all odds, was still strong. It just would have been very much appreciated if Sasuke hadn’t thrown a wrench in it in the first place.

But him and his now husband were cute, so they let it slide.


End file.
